Never Made a Bigger Mistake
by dancerbaby414
Summary: HBP compliant, but not really about that. New marriage laws. Hermione's life will never be the same.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my second fanfiction. I really like my ideas on this one. I'm inspired by other writers so if you know of a really good fanfiction (Harry Potter only) then please let me know! If you want me to read your own fanfiction let me know about that too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just using it for my own twisted amusement! ;)

Enjoy!

I don't know how guys picture their wedding day as kids. I don't even know if boys picture their wedding day at all. However, I know exactly how girls do.

Little girls are born knowing exactly how their perfect wedding would be. It only gets better after they learn the concept of love. I think every little girl in the world wants to get marring. Maybe when they get older they may change their mind, but there will _always_ be that little girl inside of them.

The first wedding I was ever at was just after my fourth birthday. My aunt was getting married. The day was wonderful. It was a nice autumn afternoon, and the ceremony was held under a gazebo facing a small stream that rustled behind the guests. I was a flower girl in my cute pink dress throwing flower petals everywhere. I was followed by five bridesmaids in their own pink skirts and tops. Then, came my aunt walking down the aisle in a form fitting white gown with a three foot train and a small veil. My aunt told me later that it was her 'dream wedding'.

What's my dream wedding, you ask? I wanted to be married in a large echoing church that had bouquets of lilies at the end of each pew. I wanted a white runner lining the aisle. I wanted my flower girl to walk down the aisle tossing pink and white rose petals. I wanted my bridesmaids to follow with pale green dresses with one single white rose in their hand. Next, I would walk down the aisle in a silk white gown that had a short train and a small, glittering veil. I wanted to be the center of the universe, with every eye on my, the most beautiful person in the room.

I never thought that I could be wrong or want anything else. I never made a bigger mistake.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is chapter one. I'm sorry if the chapters aren't long enough, but not much is actually happening yet. I mean, I can only put in so much filler until it make me want to puke! Teehee. Just kidding!

Enjoy!

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and a teenage girl was sitting on her bed in her bedroom. The room had light blue walls that seemed to glitter in light. The furniture was light wood and everything in the room was accented with pinks, greens, and purples.

"Hermione!"

"What is it, Mum?"

"Come down to the kitchen! You've got an owl."

Hermione rose from her bed and stretched. Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror. She had changed a lot in the past few years and she had barely noticed.

Hermione's frizzy hair had calmed down and was now in silky ringlets. Her hair was still brown, but it now had some natural golden highlights. Hermione was about five foot two. Short as she was, she had filled out nicely. She had nice curves in all the right places.

Even Hermione's wardrobe had changed. Instead of baggy clothes, Hermione now wore tank tops and miniskirts that showed off her tan legs and midriff.

Hermione walked down the stairs and into her kitchen. She smiled at her mother and took the letter from the counter.

"Thanks, Mum." Hermione said. She didn't recognize the handwriting but opened the letter anyway. It read:

Dear Hermione,

I know that it's only the end of June, but it's extremely important that you come to Headquarters as soon as possible. Since you can Apparate I trust you don't need an escort. Please come as quickly as you can!

Arthur Weasley.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think. She couldn't deduce any reasons for this urgency. She wondered if anyone was injured or worse, killed. What was going on? Hermione quickly filled in her parents and ran upstairs to pack

Hermione's parents were upset that their only child was leaving. They rarely ever saw her anymore. However, they understood and never said anything.

It was almost dinner time when Hermione came downstairs.. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a hot pink tank top. Hermione hugged her parents goodbye, shrunk her luggage, and apparated away.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG! I got like eight reviews! Thanks so much to everyone who did review!

Here are responses from me!

**EvilHeart89**-You didn't scare me and thanks so much!

**AidenShadowBreeze**-Thanks!

**ButterflyRei**-Thanks and I understand where you are coming from! Sorry though!

**ThePranksterQueens**-I totally love marriage law fics too! I'm usually into the whole Twins/Hermione ships, but I really am getting into this story lol.

**DizzyBear**-Thanks for following!

**Emeraldwolfqueen**-Sorry for the cliffy! Thanks for reviewing.

**Weasleytwinsarehott**-Thanks for the review! I am in love with your username thingy I totally agree with you!

**Padfoot's Lady**-Thanks! I like Hermione stories but only if she's not with Ron! Lol.

* * *

With a slight pop Hermione arrived outside of an empty yard. Hermione thought real hard about an address she knew. Suddenly an abandoned looking house appeared. She walked up the path and put her hand on the door. Hermione didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid. Afraid of what could be on the other side of that door. Afraid of what might _not_ be on the other side of that door.

Hermione slowly opened the door, unaware of the breath she was holding. It was quiet… to quiet. She stepped inside the house and listened for something, anything.

There was a sound of footsteps from downstairs in the kitchen. It only sounded like one person. Especially since there wasn't any sound of talking. Hermione pulled her wand from her back pocket and crept down the steps and towards the kitchen. She reached the door of the kitchen and noticed her quick, ragged breathing. Hermione decided that a surprise attack was best. She slammed open the door.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried.

There was a dull thud as a body hit the floor. Hermione couldn't really see the person but slowly walked toward it with her wand still out ready for anything.

Hermione finally saw the attacker. She was too shocked to actually do anything until she realized that… she had made a mistake, a _huge_ mistake.

"Oh my gosh! Charlie! I am so sorry! Finite. I thought you were a Death Eater or something!" Hermione held out her hand to help the red head up.

Charlie stood up and brushed the non-existent dirt from his clothes. Charlie straightened up and towered over the _girl_ who just single handedly took him down. Charlie had to be at least six foot one. His hair was long, not like Bill's but it almost covered his glistening blue eyes. He was tanned and muscular. 'Probably from fighting dragons in the sun everyday.' Hermione thought.

Charlie smiled. "I'm going to act like none of that happened… So, Hermione! How are you?"

Hermione laughed. "I think I'll forget about that, too. I'm fine, how are you?"

"Just peachy." Charlie turned and looked in to the muggle refrigerator. "There is nothing to eat in the house when Mum isn't here to cook!"

Hermione laughed and looked in the fridge and cabinets. "Let's see… hmm… noodles, broccoli, and cheese. If you want I can make you something."

Charlie looked shocked. "You can cook?"

Hermione smiled. "Yea… I just don't often because they have the elves at Hogwarts and you mum refuses to let me help."

"Wow! I didn't know that! Sure go ahead." Charlie sat down as Hermione prepared dinner.

"So, Charlie, how come you are the only one here?" Hermione suddenly remembered the letter she received. "Wait! Why was it so important that I come here? Is somebody hurt?" Hermione began to look panicked.

Charlie looked like he was battling with himself. "Uhh, no one is hurt or anything. There is just… a situation that we need to talk about."

"Oh… wait, who is _we_? You and me?" Hermione asked not comprehending what was going on.

"Well, yea, I can tell you if you want, but someone else can tell you if you'd rather." Charlie said slowly.

"No, its okay, you can tell me." Hermione said, starting to cook again.

Fortunately for Charlie she had to turn around and she didn't catch the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Okay… well, yesterday a new law came into effect because of the war against Voldermort and stuff. The law states that any witch or wizard between the ages of 17 and 35 have to be married before New Year's Eve of this year."

BOOM! Hermione had dropped a pot. "Shit! Holy crap, Charlie! Are you serious!" Hermione said.

"Yea… and there's more. If someone can't find a person to marry by September first then the Ministry is assigning them to another person. Only the Ministry has any say in who marries who in that case."

"I… I don't know what to think right now." Hermione sat down at the kitchen table with a dazed look on her face.

"There's more…"

"Oh, God."

"Well… the point of this law is that in the case that a whole bunch of people die… the people left will all be married and, umm, ready to repopulate the wizarding world. All the couples have to, umm, consummate the marriage… and, umm, continue to have… sex… once a month for like ever."

"I cannot believe this… I mean… What kind of retard would do this?"

Charlie suddenly burst out laughing.

Hermione looked horrified. "Do you think this is funny? Is this some sort of joke… well it's not funny." Hermione suddenly, stood up causing her chair to fall backwards.

Charlie stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just… you said retard… and I thought of Ron… because he's an idiot… and was a total git about this."

"Oh… why what did he do?" Hermione asked picking up her chair and sitting back down.

"Well he didn't say anything for about an hour. We all, well me, Bill, my dad, and the twins, just sat there looking at him for like a long time. Then, finally he said he was going to ask _you_ to marry him, but the twins started cracking up and he got all mad and asked what there problem was."

Hermione just starred at Charlie waiting for him to continue.

"Well then, they said you would never accept because he, Ron, is a… well, the nice was of saying it is butthead. So Ron got madder and the Lavender appeared at our house and asked Ron to marry her and he accepted."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter three!

Thanks to my reviewers, I really, _really_ appreciate it: AidenShadowBreeze, Weasleytwinsarehott, Dizzybear, and Cat in a box

* * *

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Ron is engaged to _Lavender_. That makes me want to puke. She is so… and now he's with her… _again_!"

"Yep… that's pretty much everything that's happened." Charlie said, letting out a deep breath.

Hermione started to think a little bit. Would she have said yes to Ron? Did she like him like that? Was he more like a brother to her? Hermione didn't know. She just needed time to think and write an organized list of her thoughts.

"Well, how come only you are here?" Hermione asked, ignoring that fact Ron wanted to ask her to marry him… and would have if the twins hadn't laughed at him.

"Umm, well after Ron left with Lavender, the rest of us started to talk about you and who'd you marry. And well… Hermione… whatever your middle name is Granger," Charlie began. Charlie got up from his chair and moved in front of Hermione and got down on one knee. Charlie pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a one karat diamond with a sapphire on each side of the diamond. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione sat there with her mouth open for a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

"This is just… _a lot_ of information to handle at one time. I just need… time. I need time to think and sort out my thoughts. I just… yea." Hermione looked down at her lap.

"I understand… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown all this at you in one go." Charlie looked sheepish.

"No, it's not your fault. You were incredibly sweet and this was… an _amazing_ gesture I just… need to… swallow for the lack of a better phrase."

"Okay… I understand. I'll just… umm, I don't know." Charlie stood up and placed the ring on the kitchen table. Charlie turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Charlie, wait!" Hermione stood up. "I… uh…" Hermione slowly walked toward Charlie. Charlie didn't even know that he had stopped breathing. Hermione got on her tip-toes and leaned in to kiss him. Charlie met her halfway. After a moment they pulled back gasping for air.

"Should I take that as yes?" Charlie whispered.

Hermione smirked mischievously, "Yea… you should."

An hour later Hermione and Charlie were sitting at the kitchen table, chatting and laughing merrily together. They had been getting to know each other and realizing they had a lot in common. Like, they had both thought the other was cute before the whole marriage drama. They didn't even notice when a gaggle of people came into the house, or when that gaggle of people came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"_Excuse us_!" George said. "We didn't mean to interrupt this… lovely expression of… love."

"George… that wasn't funny. Remember, you are the _hott one_. I'm the _funny one_."

"Right! I forgot!" George said. George grabbed a drink from the fridge and went upstairs. His fiancée, Alicia followed him.

"I never realized how that George was so…" Hermione began.

"Oh, he hasn't always been like this… lately the fumes of the shop have been getting to him." Fred said, smirking that damn smirk that meant he knew more then what he said.

"Okay then." Hermione said, with her eyebrows raised. "So… how is everyone?"

Fred looked around quickly and spoke first. "Well, I don't think you really care how every one of us is so I'll give you the better version. Bill and Fleur eloped and are pregnant. Well Fleur is not Bill… wow that would be an awkward conversation. Tonks and Remus are getting it on. I am engaged to this beautiful thing, Angelina, and George and Alicia are engaged. Ron and Lavender are engaged and probably snogging upstairs considering that they aren't here. And Harry and Ginny are also engaged." Fred looked around quickly again. "The end."

"Well, wasn't that… educational." Hermione said, going over exactly what Fred had said in her making sure she understood. "Wait, how are Harry and Ginny engaged? I thought it was wizards and witches from ages 17 to 35 who had to get married."

Harry smiled and spoke up. "It is except there are exceptions._Haha. _Except there are exceptions. Oh, sorry.Like someone from 17 to 35 can marry something up to two years younger or older then them, if the age of their spouse would exceed the boundaries. If the person is younger then 17 they need parent permission, but they _can_ get married. And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have agreed to let me marry Ginny." Harry took Ginny's hand and Ginny smiled.

Hermione laughed at how weirdly happy Harry was. "Again… educational."

"So, what about you, Hermione? Got any hott guys lined up?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope, just me!" Charlie replied, chuckling.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow! I really like this story, and the response I'm getting from it. I really enjoy writing this! This is chapter four, but I have up to chapter seven planned out! Thanks for those of you who reviewed! I love you guys! Also, if anyone knows any good stories no matter if they are marriage law or not, and no matte who is 'together' I'll probably read it! If you want me to read your own story let me know about that too!

Randomness: For those of you who like sex scenes, sorry there won't be one… ever. I'm fourteen and have not had sex… and I'm proud! I mean… I'm fourteen…

Disclaimer: I haven't disclaimered (?) in a while so I figured I might! 'Arry Potter isn't mine; I just like to twist things to my own freaky amusement:)

* * *

Two weeks later Hermione was sitting on the lap of her fiancée in their apartment in Hogsmeade. Hermione and Charlie were sitting in a comfortable silence. The room was large but it was cozy and quaint. Hermione had made Charlie redecorate. Now the walls were light beige and had pretty things everywhere. Charlie thought it was a bit girly but whatever.

"Hermione, I can't believe we've only been… together for two weeks. I mean before this we rarely ever talked but I feel like I've known you forever. I've never met anyone who I was so similar to yet so different from." Charlie smiled and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Yea… I know exactly what you mean. I really like… this." Hermione smiled too.

Charlie began to kiss Hermione and lifted her up in his arms. He walked into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed.

Charlie pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on Hermione's. Hermione gave Charlie that mischievous smirk again and began taking off her sweater.

* * *

"That was… wow." Hermione whispered curled up against Charlie.

"Yea… I know exactly what you mean." Charlie said teasing Hermione.

"That's mean!" Hermione said, swatting him on the arm.

"Hermione, I… I love you." Charlie whispered, looking right into the eyes of his lover.

"Wow, Charlie… I, umm. I don't know what to say." Hermione broke their eye contact.

"How about what you feel," Charlie said slowly.

Hermione looked into space. It seemed as thought she were remembering something from a long time ago. It almost looked like the thought of… what ever she was thinking was causing her pain. Finally, she spoke.

"Charlie, I… I don't love you."

"What?" Charlie said sitting up.

"I don't love you." Hermione got up off the bed with a sheet wrapped around her small body.

"Hermione… how can you… then why did you… I… I… I have to go. My stuff will be gone in an hour."

Hermione's eyes widened as Charlie threw on his clothes and began shoving his belongings into his trunk. Hermione turned, crying, and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Two hours later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom to find all out Charlie's stuff gone except for a not on the bed.

_Tell my parents I went back to Romania._

* * *

A/N: AHH! This is way short! Sorry! I can only put in so much filler and it was a kind of…right to the point chapter! We'll this is the second chapter updated today so be happy! Lol… plus I might do a third for today. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't worry be happy! It was only a cliffhanger for like an hour… if that! This is the third chapter I put up today! YAY! Lol I'm proud! This is Chapter Fünf… And if you don't speak German… that is five!

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

Again if you know or wrote any good fanfics tell me please!

* * *

"Hermione? You awake? We have to do our shopping! We only have a week before we go back to Hogwarts!"

"Yea, Ginny I'm in the bathroom! And thanks I didn't know when I was going to school!" Hermione called, from her kneeling position on the floor.

"You okay?" Ginny replied.

"I don't know. I think I have the stomach flu or something. I've been puking all over the place for like a week.

"That's not good! Anything else wrong?" Ginny asked slowly opened the bathroom door and Hermione wretched away.

"I don't know… I've been… all outta' whack for a while now."

"Oh my God! Hermione you slept with Charlie didn't you!" Ginny yelled with a look of sudden comprehension on her face.

"Why would you ask _that_!" Hermione screeched.

"Hermione… I think you might be pregnant."

* * *

Charlie stood up from the floor of his apartment… he didn't really have any furniture, but that's a different story.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Alright, I heard you knock the first time you big douche bag!" Charlie finally answered the door. "Oh, Harry! Good to see you, mate."

"Yea, 'cause that's what it sounded like before you knew it was me." Harry said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Harry!" Charlie said trying to laugh but failing.

"Charlie… I know what happened with you and Hermione. She told me… not because she was telling everyone but because I went to your apartment and found her wrapped in a sheet crying on the floor."

Charlie just nodded.

Harry continued. "I know you _do_ love her. Why don't you just back?"

Charlie looked right at Harry. "How would you feel to make love to the only woman you ever truly cared about… the _only_ women you ever loved, and then when you say 'I love you' she says she doesn't love you back."

"Charlie she loves you, you idiot! She loves you more then she's ever loved anyone… she just… has trouble showing it to people. Despite how she acts Hermione didn't have a super-duper childhood."

Harry had definitely caught Charlie's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Look, Charlie. Hermione is like my sister. I love her like family and I don't want her to be upset… and I think you knowing some stuff… would help the situation. However, Hermione has to be the one to tell you."

Charlie nodded once more and stood up when an owl flew into his apartment. Before Charlie could open the envelope Harry spoke again.

"Why the hell don't you have furniture?"

"Honestly you don't want to know."

* * *

"Gin, thanks for being here with me." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, I wouldn't be anywhere else but here." Ginny gave her best friend a smile. Hermione tried but she just couldn't give one back. "Alright, Hermione, are you ready to know?"

Hermione swallowed hard. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Ginny picked up the Muggle pregnancy test and read the instructions. "Hermione?"

"Mmm?" Hermione couldn't open her mouth. She felt like she could throw up again.

"It's positive."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Charlie yelled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked coming over to stand next to Charlie.

"It's a letter from Hermione."

_Charlie, I know I'm probably not a person you want to talk to or even talk about right now. And I understand that. But I need you right now. Not even as my fiancée or ex-fiancée or what ever you are. I need you as a friend. I need you… please come back… at least for a little while. Hermione_


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter Six! Yay! Happy I am! Wow!

I got a bunch of reviews! Thanks sooooo much!

**Flamingoesrock, jorgieporgie1116, RoughIslandSunrise, ThePranksterQueens, Sarahamanda, AidenShadowBreeze, The Gryffindor Drummer, Wealseytwinsarehott, **and **Emeralwolfqueen**

Sorry if this isn't what you thought was going to happen!

* * *

"Hermione! Are you here?" Charlie ran into his apartment and looked around wildly for his… for Hermione.

There was no answer… Charlie quickly floo called everyone Hermione knew… and actually liked that is, but no one had seen her.

Charlie was beginning to panic. He looked everywhere in the apartment for a sign of Hermione. Finally he saw an envelope sitting on a chair in the kitchen. It wasn't addressed so Charlie opened it.

_To the Mudblood's family: We came… We saw… We wanted… We got her. The mudblood will make the Dark Lord happy. He's wanted her for a while now. He says she's powerful, really powerful. The Dark Lord wants those powers. Since she never came by choice we decided we finally had to make up her mind for her. Don't wait up for her._

Charlie quickly flooed to the Ministry and reported everything. The Ministry dispatched a few Aurors to check it out. They needed backup.

* * *

One week later there was no lead. It seemed to everyone that Hermione had disappeared off the face of the earth. Ginny had told everyone when she left Hermione and that she saw Hermione write that letter to Charlie. She, however, didn't say she knew what the letter meant nor did she tell anyone about their activities of that day.

Ginny was scared. She was scared for her best friend, her brother, and that innocent little baby.

* * *

"Well, mudblood, long time no see." Came the drawling voice of none other then Draco Malfoy.

Hermione didn't speak. She was scared, not that she was going to show it. Hermione thought that if she didn't respond maybe they wouldn't hurt her. Hermione would have retorted if she wasn't carrying a baby now.

"What?" Draco teased. "No smart-ass remark? No rude gesture? Not even a nod of acknowledgement?"

Hermione again just sat in the same position on the floor. When Draco finally got bored Hermione fought with all her might not to cry. Charlie was probably at their apartment and thinking she left… that she was playing a cruel joke.

Hermione jumped a little when the door to the dark room she was in burst open.

"Get up, bitch." Came a voice she had heard only months before. "I said _get up_, Granger."

Hermione obeyed her old professor and stood. Snape motioned for her to follow him and she did. As soon as they were close to the door two wands were poked into her back.

Snape reached another room after what must have been twenty twists and turns within the mansion they were in. Snape slowly opened the door and whispered for Hermione to enter first.

Hermione could taste the silence. She slowly walked into the dark room. Her feet echoed after ever step. It sounded as though every breath was a gasp for air. Hermione looked to one side of the room and gasped. There sat Voldermort on a platform with a rather shiny, expensive looking thrown. He motioned the teenage girl forward and she obeyed.

"Kneel." He commanded. Hermione obeyed.

"Tell me everything you know about Potter, the Weasley, and the Order." Voldermort hissed.

For the first time in almost a week, Hermione spoke. Her voice was hoarse from disuse… but she got her point across. "Go to Hell."

"Tsk. Tsk, mudblood. That is not a way to speak to your superior. Usually I would cause you a great deal of pain right now."

Hermione inwardly cringed. 'Please, not that.'

"However, I think for now I'll just lock you in this little cage over here and make you watch us bring in your little mudblood lover friends one by one. Then, we'll torture them until they are begging us for death… or until they are too crazy to beg us for death."

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry if that wasn't what you expected, but hey, I'm unexpected. For example, I like to talk to myself out loud when I'm along. Lol. Just kidding… I don't talk out loud. ;) 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter Seven! OMG, seven is my favorite number and I think this is my favorite chapter… spooky. I don't know if any of you noticed but my entire story so far has been updated in like 3 days… I think it's very clear now that I have no life. I need a boyfriend or something. ;)

Thanks to my lovely, beautiful, absolutely perfect reviewers! **AidenShadowBreeze, Sarahamanda, weasleytwinsarehott, TheGryffindorDrummer, **and **amrawo**

Random: **Sarahamanda:** One of my best friend's names is _Amanda_ and she has an older sister _Sarah_beth. Sorry I'm weird.

* * *

'Wow.' Hermione thought. 'It has been exactly four months since I've seen Charlie.' Hermione was sitting in a small barred box in the same room that Voldermort was always in. Hermione still had the same clothes on. Hermione was beginning to worry. She was starting to show a little bit. Since they rarely ever fed her, technically she should be getting skinnier. That definitely was not happening. Hermione, being the brightest witch of her age, thought of a plan.

Hermione cleared her throat to catch the attention of the 'Dark Lord.'

"Mudblood?" he said slightly amused at the fact she made a noise.

"I have to pee."

"Really? Well, you are supposed to wait until one of my lackeys comes to get you." Voldermort looked away.

"I understand that, _sir_, but I haven't been feeling well lately and I think I would feel a lot better if I could just use the bathroom."

Voldermort raised his non-existing eyebrows. 'How can someone be _that _polite?' "Well, none of my idiot lackeys are here. Hold it." 'I can't believe I'm talking about pee to a mudblood.'

"Please, sir, I really need to use the bathroom. Can't you take me?" Hermione knew it was working. He'd fall for the innocent act. She could go into the bathroom and escape threw that little window. 'God, thank you for windows!' Hermione thought.

"If I do will you remain silent for the rest of forever?" Voldermort hissed.

"Yes, sir. I promise." Hermione gave him the Boy Scout salute.

"Whatever. Let's go." Voldermort stood and unlocked the cage Hermione was in and walked her to the bathroom. She walked in and closed the door. She turned the faucet on very low to get a good sound effect. She sniggered silently. 'Idiot.'

Hermione stood on the toilet seat and wiggled open the window with out any noise. Hermione was pretty sure she could fit. It might be close but she could make it.

"Are you almost done?" Voldermort said banging on the door. He didn't want to go in because she might be peeing and that would be weird.

"Almost." Hermione called. Hermione climbed on the top of the toilet and flushed it with her foot (again for sound effects.) Hermione quickly hoisted herself out the window. It was about a four foot drop to the ground. Hermione took a chance and leapt. Hermione got up as fast as she could. She ran. She ran like no one ever ran before.

* * *

Hermione reached Muggle London about two hours later. Hermione was walking aimlessly trying to figure out where she was so she could get home. Suddenly Hermione saw something that made memories explode in her brain. A telephone booth. That's all it was, a telephone booth. It was the particular telephone booth that you could use to get into the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione ran at it and jumped inside. She dialed the number, 6-2-4-4-2.

"Hello. I'm Susie. What can I or the Ministry of Magic do for _you_?" Came a voice from the other end.

"I need to see Arthur Weasley, _now_." Hermione said quickly.

"Name please?" Came the voice again.

"Hermione Granger."

"Here is your name tag. Please have you wand check at the front desk. Arthur Weasley is on the seventh floor."

Hermione muttered a thank you and was pulled underground. She stepped out into the lobby and ran. She ran right past the front desk and into the elevator. She was thankfully the only one in it and quickly hit the seventh floor button.

Hermione was glad that it was sort of late. She jumped out of the elevator as soon as it opened and ran to Arthur's office. She knew exactly where it was. 'Thank you, God, for making Arthur bring me here to interview me about Muggles.'

Hermione reached the door and pushed it open fast to see something she didn't expect.

"Oh my, God. Hermione?"

* * *

A/N: HAHA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS YET! I'm so evil. I'm sorry lol. I should update again tomorrow! 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow! I got a lot of reviews and today I'll answer them!

**Weasleytwinsarehott: **Thanks!

**Emeraldwolfqueen: **I updated! Lol

**Sweetie-Lemon: **Ahh… Harry and Ginny, you ask? I'm a sucker for anything romantic and I find it totally adorable that she's liked him for ever and he, as the usual male stereotype was an idiot and didn't know. I also see why you say that though. I can go either way.

**Vagrantben: **Thank you for saying I have a 'delicate twist in the plot'. That's very… profound to me.

**Sarahamanda: **Thanks!

**AidenShadowBreeze: **Sorry about the cliffhanger!

**Amrawo: **Thank you and if you read you'll find out!

**Dragoneyes5000: **Well… I know it was an easy escape but I'm mostly having fun with this. It's not so much about Voldermort but more about Hermione. I only put the capture in as a plot twist. The story is more about Charlie and Hermione… thought there hasn't been a lot of that.

**Pureangel86: **I don't know I've never seen the Mummy Returns.

**The Gryffindor Drummer: **Thanks and I can't tell you! You have to read.

**Raven2609: **Sorry about the evilness! And I know I love it when people are like incredibly stupid like that.

* * *

"Oh my, God. Hermione?"

"HARRY!" Hermione cried and lounged herself at her best friend. She held him for a minute and pulled away. She was crying. "Harry, where's Arthur?"

"He had to pee." (A/N: I'm sorry, but I had to for my own amusement!)

"Oh." Hermione looked to Harry's eyes and told him everything starting with Ginny coming to the apartment and up until the point she reached the Ministry. Hermione was unaware that Arthur had come back from the bathroom and listened to the story.

"Hermione, Charlie got the letter."

Hermione lifted her head up and looked at Harry again. "He did?"

"Yes. He went back to England the second he could get a portkey. He got to your apartment to find it empty. He found a note Death Eaters left. He hasn't given up finding you. He won't let anyone in the apartment but himself because he thinks there is a clue in it."

Despite the situation, Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, there are two things you _have_ to do. You have to see a Healer and you have to see Charlie. What you want to do first is up to you."

Hermione took her pick.

* * *

"Ms. Granger?" A Healer asked as they walked into the room.

"Yes."

"Your test results are back. You and your baby are fine. You are free to leave the hospital."

Hermione wanted to jump and down but instead just smiled from ear to ear and thanked the Healer. 'Charlie here I come.'

* * *

Charlie was brooding. It had been three months since Hermione had gone missing. Charlie was afraid. He claimed that no one could come in the apartment because he thought there could be a clue in it. That was a lie. Charlie wouldn't let anyone in the apartment because he was afraid that would take the memories of Hermione away.

Charlie was sitting on the bed in his bedroom. 'This is where I saw her last.' He turned around to face the head board. He could see there last night together in his head.

"Turn around."

'I must being going crazy.' Charlie thought. 'I can hear her talking to me.'

"Turn around."

'No,' Charlie thought. 'It can't be.' Charlie slowly turned around to see the love of his life standing up against the door frame.

"Hermione!" Charlie got up and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione pulled away. "I missed you. And I know you want to know what happened but we can talk about that later. Right now I want to tell you why I sent that letter."

Charlie wanted to talk about both but opted for not arguing with Hermione option. "Okay." Charlie asked not letting go of Hermione.

"Charlie, I sent you that letter because I had to tell you something important." Charlie had a puzzled look on his face.

"Charlie, I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Teehee, another cliffhanger! Sorry it's short but I have to get off the computer like right now! 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter 9! YAY! I'm happy! Thanks to all those who reviewed! **AidenShadowBreeze, vagrantben, Emeraldwolfqueen, dragoneyes5000, blondie05, pureangel86, Sarahamanda, amrawo, The Gryffindor Drummer **and** weasleytwinsarehott**

I'm really sorry but today my computer has decided to suck and not work. If you reviewed me and I didn't list you it's because my email like crashed and decided to delete emails or tell me that I got emails that were never sent… so yea.

* * *

"You're what?" Charlie stuttered.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Charlie repeated.

"Charlie? I'm pregnant. Are you alright?" Hermione began to look worried.

"Oh my, God. Not what I was thinking but okay. You're pregnant?" Charlie looked Hermione in the eye.

Hermione couldn't speak because she was too nervous so she just nodded her head.

Charlie smiled. "You're pregnant! I'm so happy, Hermione!"

Hermione sighed with relief. "Really?" she said.

"Why wouldn't I be? The woman I love is the mother of my child!"

* * *

Two months later, a larger Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow. She was sitting with the rest of her family: the Weasleys, Charlie, Harry, Remus, Tonks, and, yes, even Lavender. Hermione began to feel the usual thumping on her stomach. She quickly grabbed Charlie's hand and put it low on her large stomach. Charlie smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

The couple didn't notice everyone around them. How ever everyone around the couple noticed them. They were happy for Hermione and Charlie. They were also happy Harry was Hermione's best friend. Since Hermione was captured… and now showing, Harry got the Ministry to allow Hermione and Charlie get married after the baby was born.

After dessert everyone was just sitting around talking when suddenly Charlie cleared his throat. "Everyone if I could have your attention." All of those in the room went silent and looked at Charlie, who had stood up. "Thank you. I would like to say something." Charlie turned and looked at Hermione. Charlie got down on one knee.

"Hermione,"

Hermione who was six months pregnant and hormonal began crying.

"Hermione, I love you. I have for a while now. I know I have done this before but I want to do it again because well… you know, lots of stuff has happened in the past few months. Hermione… wow, I still know you middle name, Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione was laughing and crying but she managed to shake her head yes.

Everyone in the room clapped and cheered. They all gave there congratulations.

* * *

"Charlie? You awake?" Hermione whispered one night a few months later.

"Mmm."

Hermione elbowed Charlie. "Charlie wake up!"

"What is it, baby?" Charlie mumbled.

"Charlie, I think I'm going into labor." Hermione said still whispering.

Charlie sat right up. "Oh! Are you alright? We have to get to St. Mungo's!" Charlie ran out of bed and grabbed the prepared bag Hermione had and a pair of Hermione's shoes. He helped Hermione up and they flooed to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Five _long_ hours later a shrill cry could be heard from inside a delivery room on the third floor of St. Mungo's.

"Hermione, oh my, God! Our baby is so beautiful."

Hermione smiled softly. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Charlie laughed. "Take a guess."

Hermione's smile grew. "A boy."

"Are you sure about that?" Charlie asked.

"Positive.

"You are right."

Hermione laughed. "I am the brightest witch of my age."

"You are modest, too." Charlie said and kissed his fiancée on the cheek.

A nurse walked over to the couple with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. Hermione sat up a little and took hold of her baby.

They baby had brown eyes and peach fuzz for hair. Hermione smiled once again. "He looks like you, Charlie."

"Oh, I don't know. I guess he does a little." Charlie said.

Hermione motioned for Charlie to take the baby and he did. Charlie sat down on Hermione's bed right next to her.

"What should we name him?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. What names do you like?"

"I like… Jake, Adam, Jason, Phillip, and Liam."

"Liam? How did you come up with that?" Hermione asked.

"It was my grandfather's name. It's Celtic or Gaelic or something. It means… determined guardian." Charlie said.

"I like that… Liam Weasley. Sounds nice." Hermione said.

"Yea… it does. What about a middle name though?"

"Liam Arthur Weasley?"

"I love you, Hermione." Charlie kissed Hermione on the cheek again.

* * *

A/N: I'm sad… all that's left is one chapter… and possibly an epilogue. Cry. Oh well, I'll just have to write another story I guess. 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: This is the last chapter… except for a possible epilogue… I'm so sad. Cry Thanks to my reviewers: **Sarahamanda, the Gryffindor Drummer, amrawo, AidenShadowBreeze, Weasleytwinsarehott, **and **dragoneyes500.**

FYI: I absolutely love the name Liam! Lol random.

* * *

June 18, 1998

(Hermione's POV)

I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life. I have a beautiful two month old baby boy, a fantastic family, and today… today I got married. I used to think getting married was supposed to be perfect. I was right, today was perfect.

Considering I'm not in the best shape since I had Liam I just wore a black skirt and a nice top. Charlie had on a suit. I didn't have any bridesmaids. There were no groomsmen, no best man. There weren't any flowers other then the small bouquet I held. The only people who actually attended where Charlie's parents, Charlie siblings and there spouses, my parent's and, of course, Liam.

There was a priest too, but he wasn't important. During the entire ceremony everyone was laughing. However, we were only laughing because Liam wouldn't stop crying in 'Uncle Fred's' arms. Eventually I had to take Liam from Fred. All that mattered, though, was me and Charlie.

The reception was at the Burrow and it was pretty much a normal family dinner except we were all dressed kind of fancy. During dinner George got drunk and asked if he could make out with me in the closet… loudly… at the table. During the desert George passed out in the cake.

After all the food, and George, were gone Arthur put on some music and Charlie and I had our first dance. It ended with a scream from Liam. He needed his diaper changed. I made Charlie do it.

Later on, I drank some wine, kissed my husband, put out a fire Ron accidentally set. Then, I danced with my father and Harry and my husband again. Then, George woke up and came downstairs naked.

It was the best day of my life.


End file.
